You are sick!
by Celestial Steps
Summary: Lucy was bored and Natsu was nowhere to be found so what will she find when she went to his house? Nalu FOREVER! This is my first fanfic! p/s- I suck at summary


The guild today had been a slow quiet day for our little celestial mage. She was bored to death as her best friend and partner was nowhere to been seen all day at the guild.

Lucy Pov

"Where's natsu?" I thought to myself. "Lucy, what's wrong?" When I look up it was Mira. "Mirrraaaa, I'm bored! And where's Natsu when I need him?!" I ask her. "You liiikkee him!" Mira said. "Mira, I don't like him we're only friends and even if I like him he doesn't even know what's LOVE is!" I said. "Lucy….he likes you a lot too." Mira said. "Mira…!" I said then I slam my head on the counter. "Then, why don't you go look for him?" Mira said while smiling at me. "You're right!... But I don't know where to look?" I stood up but sat back down. "Why don't you go look at his house?" Mira suggest. "Yeah, that's a great idea! Thanks Mira!" I said and walk towards the door. "Don't forget to confess!" I heard Mira shout so I quickly ran out the guild and go towards Natsu's house.

Time skip [Natsu's house] Lucy Pov

'Knock,knock' "Natsu? Happy? Are you guys in there?" I yelled. Suddenly Happy ram his head onto my chest. "Lucy! I don't know what to do! I tried giving him fish but he won't move! I tired giving him fire and he still won't move! He just lay on his bed and groaning and kept on groaning." Happy said. "Happy! Stop! Now tell me what's going on? Where's Natsu?" I ask him. "Come on!" happy said while pulling me into their house. "Why is it so hot in here?"I thought to myself. "There he is Lucy." Happy said while pointing at Natsu who was laying and sweating heavily on the bed. He look awful. "Happy? It's that you? I feel so hot and my head hurts really bad." Natsu said. "See, I told you he just lay there and kept groaning. I think he's sick." Happy said. I quickly when to his side and put my hand on his forehead, it was burning hot. "Ouch!" I yelp. "Happy, fill the bathtub with cold water quickly. Natsu has a fever. " I told him. "Aye!" He said and quickly do what I told him. "Luce? It's that you?" Natsu said.

Natsu Pov

"Uhhgg! My head hurts and why do I feel so hot?" I thought. When I felt a warm hand touched my head it felt nice but it didn't last long as the hand was quickly pulled back. "Ouch!" someone yelp. "Happy, fill the bathtub with cold water quickly. Natsu has a fever. " I heard someone said. "Aye!" Happy said. "I know that voice, is Luce here?" I thought . "Luce? It's that you?" I said. "Natsu you have fever so you just lay still so I can take care of you." She said "But you'll get sick if you're here." I told her. "And whose gonna take care of you if I'm not here. Now you just…" she said but was cut off BY Happy. "Lucy the water's ready!" Happy said. "Ok! Natsu, now stay still okay." She said. The next thing I knew I was thrown into cold water. "What!" I yelled but then relax as the cold water felt good on my body. "We need to lower your temperature." She said. As I was laying in the bathtub steam started to appear as my body temperature was so hot. "Natsu I'll be back in an hour to get some supply so get change and just try to get some sleep. Okay!" she said before she left.

When I got out of the bathtub and wobbled back to my bed. I saw that Lucy had made my bed and put my clothes on the bed. I quickly change my wet clothes into the dry ones and lay on my bed trying to get some sleep while dreaming about Lucy taking care of me. A few hours later I woke up when I smelled something good and heard Lucy's and Happy's talking.

Lucy Pov

When I got all the supply that I need to help Natsu with his fever. " Happy? Can you open the door my hands are full." I yelled from the door. "Lucy, why do you have so many groceries?" Happy ask. "We need these to help NATSU with his fever. I know that you guys don't know how to cook for a sick person." I told him. "ohh, did you get me fish." Happy said. "Oh no! I forgot to get some." I said. Happy looed sad so I said "Kidding, it's in the bag over there." I told him and he quickly shot me glare but then he smiled and said thanks. "Now let's get cooking!" I told him.

A few hours later, I've made some chicken soup for Natsu and some grilled fish for Happy. "Lucy are you done cooking? I'm hungry. "Happy said while he watched me cook. "Just a few more minutes." I told him. "Lucy? Happy?" I heard Natsu called my name and quickly went to his side. "Natsu!" I helped him sit up. "Happy get me a glass of water and the medicine for Natsu." I told Happy. "Now Natsu, I want you to drink this medicine as it will help you get better." I told him when Happy got back with the medicine. "But it's gross and it taste bitter!" he whined. "No Buts mister! You are sick! Now drink it up and I'll give you something to eat." I said. I hold the spoonful of medicine in front of him and he quickly takes it and drink the glass of water. "UHHG! THAT TASTE HORRIBLE!" he said. "Good dragon." I patted his head. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your food so just sit still." I said and went back to the kitchen.

Natsu Pov

"Good Dragon." She thought. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your food so just sit still." She said and went back to the kitchen. "Natsu, you liiiiikee her.." Happy said. "WHAT!" When I look at him he was smirking. "Then why are you smiling like that?" he said. I quickly cover my head with my blanket. "Just admit it you liikkkee her! You love…." he said but was cut off. "OF COURSE I LIKE HER! I like her a lot! I said half yelled. "Then why don't you tell her?" Happy said. "Because I know that she doesn't like me like that. She only thinks of me as her friend." I told him. "Natsu she li…." Happy said but was cut off when Lucy came into the room. "What are you guys talking about?" she ask. "Nothing!" Happy said. "Okay. Natsu here's some chicken soup. This always helps me when I sick. Now say ahhh…" She said while holding the spoon in front of me. "I can eat it by myself Luce.' I said but when I hold the spoon it fell back into the bowl, I tried three times but I still can't hold the spoon properly. "Told you.' She said and takes the spoon back.

When I finish eating Luce helped me lay back on my bed. "Luce it's getting dark outside, why don't you go home and…." I told her. "And what leave you here while you're sick and Happy helpless." She said. "But…" I said when she cut me off. "No buts! I staying here to take care of you even if you don't want it." She said.

No one Pov

"No buts! I'm staying here to take care of you even if you don't want it." Lucy said to him. "Now you go to sleep, I'll sleep on the couch." Lucy said then she pecked him on the cheek making the dragon slayer blush. Lucy quickly got up and walk towards the door. "She liiiikkeess you." Happy said while smirking. While Lucy was outside the door blushing madly when she realize what she had done but the smile when she remember what Natsu said before she gave him food.

Flashback Lucy Pov

I just finish heating up Natsu's soup when I was going to go inside his room I heard him and Happy talking. "Natsu, you liiiiikee her.." Happy said. "WHAT!" He yelled "Then why are you smiling like that?" Happy said. "Just admit it you liiiikke her! You love…. Happy said but was cut off. "OF COURSE I LIKE HER! I like her a lot! Natsu said half yell. "Then why don't you tell her?" Happy said. "Because I know that she doesn't like me like that. She only thinks of me as her friend." I told him. "Natsu I like you a lot too!' I thought to myself. "Natsu she li…." Happy said but was cut off when I came into the room.

Flashback ends.

Lucy Pov

A few days later, Natsu was up and running again. I was walking towards my apartment when I open my door I saw that Natsu was sitting on my couch, I was about to yell at him but was cut off when he gave me bouquet of roses. "What's this for?" I ask him "Umm, it's a thank you gift for taking care of me." He said. "Thanks Natsu!" I quickly hug him but when I tried pulling back he kept hugging tighter. "Natsu?" I said but was cut off when I felt warm lips on mine. "Natsu is kissing me! Natsu Dragneel is fucking kissing me." I thought. When I was going to kiss him back he quickly pull back. "Lucy, I've always like you, not like you. I love you! I was afraid to tell you because I know that you only think of me as a friend and I understand if you hate me or you don't want to be my friend any…" I cut him off by smashing my lips to his. "I love you too idiot! What took you so long?" I said while smiling widely before I kiss him again.


End file.
